Goku's Sister
The story takes place between the 10 year gap of the Majin Buu events and when Goku turns into a Grandpa. Golene is Goku’s long lost sister. Her Saiyan name was Kakarotte but her storyline of how she turned to the good side was far different from Goku’s. She never had a Grandpa to look after her but it remains a secret of how she got the same Gi as Goku, how she lost her tail, how she turned from her Saiyan side to a good person…..Tune in today to see what happens in this episode. ''' '''Episode 1: Goku’s Sister Golene: I can feel his energy, it must be him, the most powerful energy on this planet. Let’s hope I’m right!! (Goku is training where nothing is to be near him, soon feels someone coming) Goku: Who’s…what’s that energy level, don’t tell me it’s Majin Buu! Goku: Huh, why does she look like me??!! Golene: Yes, this is him, I know it, he looks just like me. (Golene lands on the ground) Golene: Hello, Goku! Goku: Who are you and how do you know my name?! Golene: I’m your long lost sister, Golene, it’s nice to meet you, you look just like me!! Goku: (Looks confused) I have a sister???!!!! Golene: Yes! Let me explain everything, is your Saiyan name Kakarot? Goku: Yes?! Golene: Mine is Kakarotte,……. Did you have a tail before it got took off? Goku: Yes! Wait, was you raised by a Grandpa or Grandma like me. Golene: No, when I came here, just minutes before Planet Vegeta’s destruction, I was in a Saiyan space pod in a Saiyan armour, I came out and waited there for hours, then I was going to do my mission to destroy all humans on Earth, a light came….. . Goku: (Disturbs Golene) A light? What light? Golene: Don’t distract me!!!! Now where was I, oh yes, a light shone at me, then a weird voice come, a deep voice, it said “Do not kill all these humans, you have no excuse to kill them, all humans are innocent, turn to the good side”. I didn’t listen and tried to kill a human, but something inside of me wouldn’t let me. Then all of a sudden I didn’t like my name Kakarotte so I changed it to Golene but you can call me Gona. And I know your name because I used to a scounter that could tell people’s name. Goku:…………..(Stares into space with no wonder in the world.) XD Golene: Goku?……. Goku??…. Goku?!!!! GOKU!!!!!!!!!! '' ''Goku: (Falls to the ground.) Golene: You act nothing like I predicted! (Chi-Chi comes to the scene) Chi-Chi: GOKU!! There you are! Goten asking about you, he wants to train with…. '' ''(looks at Golene) Chi-Chi: Who’s that? '' ''(stares at her for 10 seconds) Chi-Chi: She looks like you! (Gets angered) Chi-Chi: Is she your other wife GOKU, that you’ve been secretly hiding all this time! (Golene stares at them two awkwardly) (Goku stumbles his words) Golene: Are you his wife? If you are I’m his long lost sister Golene, it’s a pleasure to meet you…err I didn’t quite catch your name. Chi-Chi: I’m Chi-Chi, the Ox-King’s daughter, have you heard of him? Golene: Lovely to meet you Chi-Chi and I have heard names about your father but have not seen him…..So, where’s Gohan and Goten? Chi-Chi: You know them??!! Golene: Yes, I heard about them, I also heard that Gohan is going to be a future husband! (Chi-Chi blushes) Chi-Chi: He gets it all from me, not your BROTHER! (Goten comes) Goten: There you are dad, can I train with you please?! (Goku stumbles words again.) (Goten looks at Golene) Goten: Err, why does she look like you dad? (Goku faints onto the ground.) Goten: Dad??? Chi-Chi: Goten, meet your long lost auntie: Golene. Goten: Hello :D Golene: So you’re my youngest nephew, you look just like Goku! (Looks at the ground thinking if he should change his appearance) Golene: So back to my question which has know changed, where’s Gohan? Chi-Chi: Oh, he’s somewhere. (Goku finally wakes up and stands up.) Goku: I had a bad dream that I had a siste…..woaaaaaaahhhh *Falls down (Chi-Chi shakes her head) Chi-Chi: Oh for word, ya know he always acts like this. Goten: Mum? Chi-Chi: Hmm, yes Goten Goten: If dad is going to keep on falling down, can Trunks come and train with me. Chi-Chi: Sure, I’ll call Bul….., Goten! (Goten flies off, 5 minutes later he gets to Capsule Corporation) Goten: Hello, anyone here? Bulma: Goten, what are you doing here? Have you come for Trunks. Goten: Yes, is he available. Bulma: Hmm hmm, he sure is, but come in for a tea first. By the way who sent you here because I don’t want your mother getting angry at you or me.? Goten: My mum did. (Goten and Bulma walk to where Trunks is) (Bulma knocks Trunks’ door) Bulma: Trunks, someone is here for you. Trunks: Who? Bulma: Why don’t you look and see. Goten: Trunks!!!! Trunks: Goten!!!! Trunks: What are you doing here. Bulma: I’ll just go and get the tea ready, it’s basically snacks and drinks while I will have a tea. So, where’s Goku, he should be visiting! (Trunks and Goten ignore Bulma) Goten: Could you come and train with me, my dad been acting weird lately! Trunks: Sure, I can’t wait to beat you! Goten: Na ah, I’m going to beat you! (Trunks and Goten fly off) (Bulma sees them go) Bulma: (Shouts) Wait, boys!!! What about your lunch, Vegeta wouldn’t want to eat it, he’s too busy training! Bulma: (To herself) I might as well eat it then. (Trunks and Goten are three minutes away from Goku, Chi-Chi and Golene) Goten: Trunks, I forgot to tell you, there’s someone new there, my dad’s sister who is my Long lost auntie! Trunks: Wow, your dad has a sister??!! Goten: Yes, he just found out today, he’s a acting crazy at the moment, keeps fainting or falling down. Trunks: That reminds me, should I have brought my dad so he can train with your dad? Goten: Well it’s too late now. Trunks: Whoever’s last to your dad and mum is a rotten egg! Goten: I’m gonna beat you. Trunks: No, I’m going to beat YOU! (Boys say the same thing over and over again till they reach Goku and Trunks wins) Chi-Chi; GOTEN! How dare you leave before I even get to call Trunks’ mother! Goten: Sorry mom, I wanted to see Trunks badly. Chi-Chi: Hmmm (Goku wakes up and stands up again) Goku: Hi everyone! Wait why is Trunks here….*Goku faints but Chi-Chi slaps him as he reaches the ground. Golene stays silent after seeing how violent Chi-Chi is. Chi-Chi: Oh no you don’t Goku, your not fainting again! Golene: Glad he acts nothing like me! Trunks: Now I see why he is '“acting crazy at the moment”'!'' ''Goten and Chi-Chi: (Both smile) Golene: Let me explain why I came here and why I look like Goku. Goten and Trunks: What about training??!! | I’m super bored now! Golene: Well don’t you want to know? Anyway it all started out when *Explains how she knows Goku etc.* Chi-Chi: (Looks bewildered.) Goten and Trunks: (Looks bewildered too.) Chi-Chi: So Gona, do you want to come to our home and rest or train with Goku, Goten and Trunks? Golene: Both! I just want to see your home and then I’m flying back here. (Gohan arrives) Gohan: Hey mom, hey dad, hey Goten, hey Trunks! Hello auntie Gona! (Chi-Chi, Goku, Golene, Goten and Trunks all look at Gohan in the weirdest way possible.) Chi-Chi: How do you know that Golene is your auntie??!! Gohan: Oh, I was with Piccolo, he heard the conversation you lot was having and he told me every thing he heard. Goten: So are you training with us? Gohan: Yep, Piccolo is coming to train as well. Goku: (In mind) I never have my own secret training where I test my limits. Someone always has to butt in! Golene: So, are any are you coming with Goten’s mom? Trunks: I’ll come! Goten, Gohan and Goku: (All together) We’re staying here since we already live in that home. Chi-Chi: I’m not walking! Gohan: I’ll come then! Goten and Goku: (Together) See you soon! (Chi-Chi, Trunks, Golene and Gohan all fly to go to Chi-Chi’s house) Golene: Oh no. Trunks: Not again! Gohan: Mom, stay back! 'Tune in to find out what happens in the next episode of The Untold Story of Golene and Goku!' Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories created by PanGT5003